


when she was happy so was i

by devereauxed



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Big ball of fluff, Canon Compliant, During the time jump, F/F, Fluff, Fluff wrapped in fluff, Happy birthday my love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devereauxed/pseuds/devereauxed
Summary: For their anniversary Rose insisted they could go wherever Luisa wanted.She just wasn't expecting her to pick Disneyland.





	when she was happy so was i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nearlymidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlymidnight/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MICKIE. I love you endlessly. 
> 
> So when I asked Mickie what she wanted me to write for her birthday she, true to form, said Rose and Luisa at Disneyland and here we are. 
> 
> I would have gotten this up sooner, but we were, you know, actually AT Disneyland for her birthday. 
> 
> This is majorly fluffy, but there's a mention of Rose being dead and a lot of haunted house scariness. 
> 
> Also I tried to keep this not smutty, but these assholes just like to have sex. (But as smut goes it's pretty tame - the rating is just in case.)
> 
> And I pretty much ignored just how many cameras there are at Disneyland. We'll pretend that doesn't matter. 
> 
> I hope this reads okay to people who aren't Disneyland nerds like Mickie and I!

“You promised we could do whatever I wanted!”

“Yes, but I thought it would be sex at the Eiffel Tower or skydiving or some kind of intense shaman-y retreat that you know I would never normally agree to, not… this.”

Luisa stood up straight. “Wait, sex at the Eiffel Tower was on the table?”

Rose grinned. 

Luisa shook her head. “It’s our anniversary, we’re doing this, and we’re going to have a great time.” 

“Do you realize how hot it is there right now?” Rose said, trying to keep the whine out of her voice. 

“Says the woman who bought herself a tropical island,” Luisa muttered. 

“Well, I was trying to woo this girl from Miami, they like tropical,” she replied with a sigh, collapsing to the bed. Luisa smiled at her as she continued folding clothes into their suitcase. 

“Why are you so opposed to fun?”

“Because we could have gone to Paris!” Rose exclaimed, throwing her hands up. “Not sticky-handed screaming child central!”

“You know, they have one in Paris too,” Luisa sing-songed. 

Rose glared at her. “No. If we go to Paris it’s pastries, art, and sex at the Eiffel Tower.”

“Fine, then we’re going to Southern California, case closed,” she said, snapping their suitcase shut. “We can’t go to Disney World, so you’re going to deal with Disneyland, you’re going to buy me churros, and you’re going to be happy about it. Now get up.” She kicked at her knees lightly. 

Rose sat up, pulling Luisa to stand between her legs, hands sliding purposefully under the other woman’s shirt to scratch her nails lightly down her sides. “You sure I can’t interest you in a sex-filled Parisian getaway?” she said, nipping at the shirt covering her stomach. 

Luisa leaned forward to give her a deep kiss. “Absolutely,” she said as she pulled back, waiting for a hopeful glint to light up Rose’s eyes. “As soon as we get back from California.” 

Rose collapsed back to the bed with a groan. 

* * *

Rose stood frozen, staring out the window.

“You okay, babe?” Luisa asked, coming up behind her. 

“There are…a lot of people out there,” she responded.

“Well it is the Fourth of July,” Luisa said with a smile. 

“No, I mean there are _a lot of_ _people_ , who have a lot of _cameras_ , and massive amounts of _security_ ,” Rose said emphatically.

“Ah,” the other woman responded, catching on. She placed her hands gently on the taller woman’s hips.

Rose gave a deep sigh. 

“Are you going to get the mask?” Luisa asked quietly, looking down so Rose wouldn’t see the disappointment in her eyes.  
  
After a moment of quiet, Rose turned vehemently to look at Luisa. “No.” 

“No?” Luisa asked, looking up hopefully.

“No,” Rose repeated. “It’s our anniversary. I’m not going to be somebody else today.”

A smile spread across Luisa’s face. “Really?” 

“Yes,” the other woman responded. “I refuse to kiss you with someone else's lips today.” 

Luisa swallowed hard against the lump forming in her throat. “Rose…” 

“Lu,” Rose prompted quietly.

With a sigh Luisa said, “I just…it gets to me too. The face.” 

“I know,” Rose said. “I wish it wasn’t necessary.”

Luisa placed a soft kiss to the taller woman’s cheek and buried her face in her neck.

“Besides,” Luisa said. “This is pretty much the last place in the world anyone would expect you to be.”  

“I can’t argue with that,” Rose said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman.

* * *

“Did I agree to this?”

“Yup.”

“When, exactly?”

“When you said ‘Luisa honey, we can do whatever you want for our anniversary this year’ and I said ‘Disneyland.’”

“Right.” 

“Do you want classic Mickey ears or these ones with the bow?” Luisa asked, placing the second pair on Rose’s head.

“I can’t talk to you when you’re wearing that,” she replied. 

“Well you’d better figure out how because I am now a princess and I will be dressing accordingly,” Luisa told her, switching out the sparkling set of ears for basic black ones. 

“But it’s so…pink. And sparkly,” Rose said.

“Princess,” Luisa said emphatically, pointing to the tiara attached to the hat perched on her head. 

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them Luisa was grinning winningly at her, and her face softened against her will. That smile just did things to her.  
  
“Fine. I’ll take the ones with the bow.”

Luisa’s smile widened even further, but before she could place the ears back on Rose she was distracted by something behind her, her mouth dropping open as she raced past her. 

“Nope, I’ve found the winner, this is it.” She spun around and without a second thought placed an Evil Queen themed set of ears on Rose’s head. 

Rose blinked at her. “Are you serious?”

“Extremely,” Luisa said. “These are the ones.” 

“So you’re a princess and I’m a villain?” she asked.

“Well you are my wicked stepmother,” Luisa teased. “It works.”

“I don’t even know how to respond to that,” Rose said.

“Would you rather have these ones or the ones with the sparkly bow?” Luisa asked her pointedly.

“You have a point,” Rose replied with a sigh. “Fine.”

“Begrudging acceptance, exactly what you want on your anniversary,” Luisa said, throwing her hands up in the air in mock triumph and snatching the ears off the other woman’s head to go and pay for them.  

As she stood in line she felt Rose move behind her and wrap her arms around her waist. “You’re right,” she said quietly into her ear. “I won’t be a villain today. Except for the hat. I’ll stop.”

“Thank you,” Luisa responded quietly, leaning back into the taller woman. 

“So where to next?” Rose asked. 

Luisa spun to look at her, eyes sparkling. “The final frontier.” 

Rose bit back a laugh. “I don’t think that’s a Disney property.”

“Whatever,” Luisa said dismissively, turning back to the cashier. “We’re going to space.”

* * *

“What is this?” Rose asked, slowing before the silver façade.

“Buzz Lightyear’s Astro Blasters,” Luisa responded. 

“And in adult that is?” the other woman prompted. 

“Laser tag in a moving car,” she told her.

“Really?” Rose asked, a sudden gleam in her eye. 

“Yeah, why?” Luisa asked warily. 

“Let’s go,” Rose said, pulling Luisa toward the line. 

“Well look who’s finally getting into the spirit,” she said with a smile. 

Rose just grinned. 

Not long after, the two women slid into a car, and Rose grabbed the gun in front of her out of its holster eagerly. 

Luisa paled. “Oh no.” 

“Problem, babe?” Rose asked with a knowing smile.

“No, no problem, just reminding myself that I have an IQ of 152,” Luisa said with a sigh. "Even though I'm too stupid to realize why you'd get so excited about the ride with the gun."

Rose gave her a quick kiss to the cheek. “Gonna kick your ass,” she whispered gleefully.

Luisa snatched up her own gun and squared her shoulders. “Let’s do this.”

Five minutes later they emerged, Luisa looking defeated, Rose triumphant. 

“You literally maxed out the score counter,” Luisa said covering her face with her hand.

“Yes, yes I did,” Rose said with an unapologetic grin as she scanned the points chart. “Which makes me….a Galactic Hero.”

“And I am a lowly Space Scout,” Luisa sighed. “Fine, you win.” 

Rose wrapped her arms around Luisa’s waist from behind, matching her steps as they headed out of the ride. “You still got 280,000, that’s not bad.”  

“999,999, Rose. You got 999,999 points,” she responded with a soft smile.

Luisa twisted to skip the lineup for pictures, but Rose tightened her hold on her. “Where are you going?” 

“Back outside?”

“Uh no, we need a record of my achievement,” Rose said stepping to one of the screens. 

“You wouldn’t let me take a picture of you on your birthday, but this you’re keeping?” Luisa asked in disbelief. 

“I earned this, Luisa,” Rose said matter of factly, trapping her tongue between her teeth as she scanned the rows of pictures for their car. 

“I earned that! I made you a cake! I can easily diagnose polycystic ovarian syndrome but baking a cake, not so much,” she said.

“I know, I ate it anyway,” Rose said distractedly. 

“Wait, what do you mean ‘anyway’?” Luisa asked.

“Oh here it is!” Rose said. 

Luisa peered at the screen. “1,880,500 points?! I thought you maxed out!” 

“Apparently I’m in the top ten for the day,” Rose said happily.

“I would think so,” Luisa said with a huff.

Rose grinned. 

“RNL?” Luisa asked as she watched Rose enter her initials. 

“Rose and Luisa,” Rose replied.

Luisa’s face softened and she leaned against Rose’s back. “How am I supposed to be mad at you now?” 

“My evil plan worked then,” Rose said, absently turning her head to place a quick kiss to the top of Luisa’s.

“See this is why you’re a villain,” Luisa responded.   

“That and how good I look with a gun, look at that,” Rose gestured to the screen.

Luisa sighed. “It’s upsetting how true that is.”

“And you can’t even see my face,” Rose said. 

“It's impressive that you managed to figure out where the camera was in the middle of all of those lights,” she responded. “Can we go ride Space Mountain now?”

“Absolutely,” Rose said, turning to take her hand as they stepped through the exit. “Can I win at Space Mountain?”  

* * *

“Does everything have to be Mickey-shaped?”

“Yes, Scrooge, it does,” Luisa said, pinching the other woman’s side.

“It’s a _fence_.” Rose gestured to the wire frame before them that twisted into a continuous row of a distinct pair of ears.

“They have a brand to uphold,” the smaller woman said.

“There is such a thing as _too_ on brand,” Rose replied.

“Right,” Luisa smirked. “Tell me again what those flowers on your shirt are?”

Rose looked away from Luisa haughtily and didn’t answer.

“Hmm? Why so quiet?” Luisa pressed, wrapping herself around the taller woman and pressing a gentle kiss to her chin.

“Wait, there’s a haunted house?” Rose exclaimed, pushing Luisa back and moving quickly toward the gate.

Luisa’s face dropped as she followed the other woman, stopping hesitantly on the other side of the fence. “Uh. Yeah. The Haunted Mansion. It’s a Disney institution, there’s one at Disney World too.”

“So you’ve been on it?”

“Oh, uh, no. Rafael always told me there were real dead bodies buried in the floor,” Luisa replied, unconsciously wringing her hands.

“Charming,” Rose said, rolling her eyes.

“Rose,” Luisa warned.

Rose just shook her head. “Let’s go.” 

“Let’s go on Pirates of the Caribbean,” Luisa suggested hopefully. 

“We can do that after, come on,” the other woman said, holding her hand out impatiently. Luisa stepped through the gate and took Rose’s hand, dragging her feet slightly as she was pulled forward through the line. 

The closer they got to the front door of the house, the quieter Luisa became, though Rose seemed too preoccupied with reading the puns adorning the gravestones that littered the yard to notice. A cast member in a green suit ushered them forward into a lobby with a flickering chandelier and ominous organ music. Luisa’s grip on Rose’s hand tightened.

A door opened behind Rose and the crowd trailed into an adjoining gallery room lined with portraits.

“To better view the portraits above, please drag your bodies into the dead center of the room,” a voice called from the side and Luisa turned to see the door they had come in through shut behind them. No other door opened. She grabbed Rose’s hips in a panic. 

“What?” Rose asked. 

“There’s no way out,” Luisa said.

Rose pulled the other woman toward her and wrapped her arms around her. “There will be,” she whispered. “It’s okay.”

Luisa buried her head in Rose’s shoulder.      

 _Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding_ , a deep voice boomed from all around them. _Almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis._  

Luisa felt the floor shift beneath her and jerked her head up. The portraits along the wall were lengthening, the image in front of her changing from merely a girl holding a parasol into one of a girl balancing precariously on a wire directly over the open mouth of an alligator.

 _Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination? And consider this dismaying observation – this chamber has no windows and no doors_. An evil laugh filled the air around them and Luisa buried her head in Rose’s neck again, feeling Rose chuckle lightly against her. 

“Not funny,” she muttered. 

_Which offers you this chilling challenge – to find a way out! Of course…there’s always my way…_

The room suddenly went dark and a boom of thunder echoed around them as lightning flashed. Luisa looked up in fear only to see the shape of a body swinging from the rafters high above them. A scream wrenched the air, followed by the sound a crash, and Luisa wrapped herself tightly around Rose, her heart pounding.

“Lu, it’s okay,” came Rose’s voice, warm in her ear. 

Luisa shook her head vehemently, her eyes shut tightly. 

As the lights turned back on, the deep voice returned, _Oh I didn’t mean to frighten you prematurely. The real chills come later, now, as they say, look alive…_

“Look,” Rose murmured in her ear, but Luisa just shook her head again. 

The crowd jostled around her, and she risked cracking one eye open. A door had opened in front of her and she let out the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding.

“See?” Rose said with a smile. “It’s okay.” 

“Is it?” Luisa said, trying to keep the panic out of her voice. 

“It’s a kid’s ride, how bad can it be?” Rose said, taking Luisa’s hand and pulling her into the hallway the door had opened onto. Luisa swallowed hard. 

Candlelight flickered throughout the corridor and a rainstorm could be seen through the windows to their left, a stark contrast to the oppressive heat and bright sunlight they had left outside. The paintings on the walls flickered between mundane and creepy images and a pair of busts seemingly turned to watch them as they walked past. Luisa held tightly to Rose’s hand, pressing herself to the other woman’s side the entire time.

“It’s an optical illusion, Luisa,” Rose said. “You’re fine.” 

Luisa didn’t answer, looking sharply away from the busts and focusing her attention at the end of the hall. 

The deep voice from the stretching room returned, telling them of the ghosts that haunted the house (apparently numbering 999), and to prepare to board their Doom Buggy.

“It just had to have the word ‘doom’ in it,” Luisa muttered. Rose grinned at her.

A moving walkway appeared before them with a series of black cars moving alongside it. They stepped onto it and were ushered into a car, the bar moving down over their laps on its own. 

“See, you’re safe, nothing’s going to get you in here,” Rose said as Luisa plastered herself to her side again.

“Ghosts don’t care about physical boundaries, Rose!” she said. 

“Ghosts aren’t real, Luisa,” Rose said plainly. 

Luisa gave a humorless laugh and Rose rolled her eyes.

The Doom Buggy moved up a large staircase, twisting to let them see down a long hallway where a candelabra floated, seemingly held by no one. As they moved through the hallway, past coffins out of which hands seemed to reach for them and doors that bulged against unseen forces that banged on them from the other side, Luisa tightened her hold on Rose and whimpered. 

They passed a loudly ticking grandfather clock and out of a nowhere the shadow of large hand passed across both the clock and their car. Luisa squeaked and flailed, grasping at Rose.

Rose laughed as Luisa looked around wildly for the source of the shadow. 

“Babe, this is a family friendly place, you might want to move your hand,” Rose told her.

“Hmm?” Luisa said distractedly, her gaze searching the darkness. 

“Lu,” the other woman prompted again and Luisa realized that in her haste to find comfort she had none too gently grabbed onto Rose’s chest. She loosened her grip, but didn’t move her hand.

“Lu…” 

“It’s comforting, let me have this,” she said.

They moved through the next few rooms without incident, Luisa nearly in Rose’s lap, her hands wandering slightly in an effort to keep herself distracted. Rose, for her part, enjoyed herself, shifting in her seat as she felt heat settle low in her stomach at the feel of the other woman’s hands on her. 

By the time they were moving out of the attic, seemingly the haunt of the black widow bride – something both women consciously chose to ignore – Luisa was starting to feel better. Nothing was popping out at them, the ride was dark but not pitch black, and Rose was warm and strong next to her.

And then the ride stopped.

Directly in front of them was a figure lit in purplish green holding a hatbox out in front of it. With a menacing cackle the figure’s eyes darted back and forth and its head disappeared, only to reappear inside the hatbox. Luisa yelped.

 _We have been unavoidably detained by restless spirits_ , came a voice echoing through the ride. _Kindly remain seated in your Doom Buggy, we will continue our tour shortly._

“Rose,” Luisa whimpered.

“Luisa, you’re fine,” Rose replied. “We’ll be moving again in a minute.” 

With a whoosh, the ghost’s head returned to its neck. “This is too real,” Luisa said.

“You think _that_ is real?” the other woman said incredulously. 

“I don’t know, it doesn’t look like the rest of the stuff in here,” she said defensively. 

“It’s probably new,” Rose said, practically. 

“This entire place is old!” Luisa said, panic starting creep into her voice. “It’s been here since the sixties!” 

The continuous cackling and shifting of the head between the figure’s neck and the box was starting to get to her. The longer the ride kept them stuck in front of it, the quicker her breath came and began to sweat. 

“Lu, it’s okay,” Rose said again. “It’s not real.”

“But – I can’t – it’s not,” Luisa stuttered. Rose glanced around them, searching for something with which she could distract the other woman and, finding nothing, settled for an old standard; she took the other woman’s face in her hands and kissed her. A muffled sound of surprise came from the smaller woman, but she soon melted into the kiss. Sliding one hand into Luisa’s hair, Rose put all of her tricks to good use – nipping at the other woman’s lips, letting her tongue slide softly against hers. 

So wrapped up were the two women in their kiss, that they didn’t notice the car begin to move again.

Suddenly, it tipped backwards. 

Luisa grabbed tightly to Rose’s arms, but Rose – Rose screamed. Loudly.

Laughter echoed from the cars around them, and Rose clapped a hand over her mouth.

Luisa stared at her for a moment before a smile spread across her face. “Scared?”

“No,” Rose said, pulling her hand away from her mouth to cross her arms petulantly. 

“That scream says otherwise,” Luisa replied. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the other woman said, looking out across the room filled to the brim with singing ghosts.   

Luisa nestled into her side and leaned her head onto her shoulder. “It’s okay, I’ll protect you.” 

Rose relaxed slightly, letting the other woman cuddle into her. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yup. My shaman says I have a preternatural ability to communicate with the other side,” Luisa told her.

“That’s it, I’m going to have a little chat with your shaman,” Rose snapped.

“You will not,” Luisa warned. 

The cars moved past three ghosts that had their thumbs out as if to hitch a ride, and the deep voice returned.

_Ah, there you are. There’s a little matter I forgot to mention – beware of hitchhiking ghosts!_

The cars twisted them to face a series of mirrors and a tall ghost with a top hat appeared beside them in their car. Luisa jumped.

_I will raise the safety bar, and a ghost will follow you home!_

“Rose!” Luisa yelped as she slid from the car as fast as she could.

“What?”

“This is all your fault!” she said following the moving path toward the exit. 

“What did I do?” Rose asked, bewildered.

“We’re haunted now! That stupid hat ghost is coming home with us!” 

“Luisa, you can’t believe that,” she said. 

“All I know is you wanted to go into the haunted house, and now we have a spiritual stowaway,” Luisa said as she pushed through the turnstiles back into the bright sunlight. 

“Ghosts aren’t real!” Rose insisted again, trying to catch up with Luisa as the other woman stalked away from her down toward the carts of food by the water.

“Buy me a churro,” Luisa grumbled. 

“You’ve already had three!”

* * *

“Look, babe,” Luisa pointed as they passed the garden. “They even have roses. You can’t hate it all.”

Rose smirked at her knowingly. 

“Oh god, what obscure rose fact did you find?” Luisa groaned. 

“That’s actually called the Disneyland rose,” she replied. 

“Of course it is,” Luisa answered, shaking her head. 

“It’s a disease-resistant floribunda that blooms from apricot to orange in color,” Rose followed up. 

“You are such a _nerd_ ,” the other woman responded, walking away. 

“They named it for the 50th Anniversary of the park,” Rose continued, calling after Luisa. 

“You do know that’s not even your real name, right?” came the response. 

“Irrelevant,” Rose said, following the other woman with a grin.

* * *

“What do you want to do?” Luisa asked as they wandered hand in hand out of Frontierland, the fading orange of the sunset casting a magical glow across the wooden buildings. “We could try the Jungle Cruise.”

“We don’t have time,” Rose responded. 

“What do you mean? Our Thunder Mountain Fastpasses aren’t until later,” Luisa said, pulling them out of her pocket to look. 

“No, I mean our dinner reservation,” Rose told her with a knowing smile. “It’s at eight.” 

“Dinner reservation?” Luisa asked, stopping to look up at the other woman. “What reservation? I tried everywhere, they all told me no. Holiday reservations are impossible.” 

“I have my ways,” Rose said, pulling Luisa with her toward New Orleans Square. 

“What did you do?” Luisa asked. 

“You’ll see,” the other woman replied with a grin. 

A few minutes later Rose stopped before an unassuming green door. Luisa looked around, confused. “This is a restaurant?”

Rose just smiled before leaning past the other woman to press an inconspicuous white doorbell decorated with the number 33. 

“Yes?” came the response through the intercom. 

“We have a reservation for eight o’clock,” Rose responded. 

“Name?”

“Mia Lauderdale,” Rose answered and Luisa covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile. 

The door opened and an older woman greeted them with a warm smile. “Welcome. I’m Charlie, and I’ll take you two upstairs. Right this way.” 

They stepped through the door and Luisa took in her surroundings as they were led through an open courtyard and up an ornate staircase to the second floor. 

“What is this place?” Luisa whispered. 

“Club 33,” Rose responded. “Members only.” 

“Are you a member?” she asked, slightly in awe. 

“Sadly no,” Rose said. “There’s a fourteen year waiting list.” 

“Fourteen years?!” Luisa exclaimed, and ahead of them Charlie chuckled. “How did you get us a reservation?” 

“Members are allowed a limited number of reservations on behalf of guests,” Charlie explained as she led them forward. 

Luisa looked at Rose questioningly. “I know people,” the taller woman replied enigmatically. 

“People?” Luisa said, her eyes narrowing. 

Rose just shrugged unapologetically. 

“To the left here we have the lounge which unfortunately is for members only, no guests allowed,” Charlie gestured. 

“There’s a even more members only area in the members only club?” Luisa said, raising an eyebrow as they passed the door. 

The walls of the hall they were led through were lined with Disney memorabilia and Luisa found herself entranced with it all as they walked. Charlie showed them to a table next to the window overlooking New Orleans Square and the River of America, and Luisa laughed as she realized a bouquet of roses had been placed in the middle of the table.

As they took their seats Rose smiled softly and said under her breath, “For the record, I did not ask for that.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Luisa said with a smirk. 

“Have a wonderful meal,” Charlie told them with a warm smile. “And happy anniversary.” She handed them a card covered in congratulations from what looked to be the entire staff and stepped away from the table. 

Luisa gasped lightly in surprise, her eyes poring over the inscriptions on the card, before she turned to Rose with a wide smile. “I can’t believe you did this.” 

Rose smiled and took her hand across the table. “Happy anniversary, Lu.”

“Happy anniversary,” Luisa whispered back, her eyes sparkling with tears. 

* * *

Five courses and an hour and a half later, they were both happily sated, eyes only for each other. 

“That was one of the best meals I’ve ever had,” Luisa said as she stretched.

“Good,” Rose said, propping her head on her hand and smiling across the table. 

“What?” Luisa said. 

“What what?” she asked.

“You’re looking at me all…dopey,” Luisa replied with a shy smile.

“Well I do like you a little bit,” Rose grinned. 

“Just a little?” Luisa asked.

“Mm, maybe more than a little,” Rose said. 

“How much more?” 

“Oh, you know, endlessly,” Rose said, her eyes soft. 

Luisa ducked her head and blushed. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Rose replied. 

“Sometimes,” Luisa began, her eyes cast down at her hands. “I get scared that none of this is actually happening. That I’ve lost my mind and I’m really in some facility imagining all of it. I just can’t believe that this is the life I get to have. Sometimes I wonder if it’s all in my head and that you’re really still de…” She stopped and bit her lip, unable to say the word aloud, fighting back the image of a lifeless Rose on the floor that threatened to surface. 

“Lu, no,” Rose said, reaching across to squeeze her hand. “I’m right here. This is real, I swear.” 

“I know, I know, I just…” Luisa said. “I just get scared.” 

“I know that sometimes this all seems insane, but that doesn’t mean it's not real,” she said. 

“You promise?” Luisa said in a small voice.

“I promise,” Rose said ardently. 

The moment was interrupted as their waiter stepped up to the table, saying, “Compliments of the chef on your anniversary.”

Rose pulled her hand back and he placed a plate of beignets covered with powdered sugar on the table between them, ‘happy anniversary’ written in melted chocolate across the top of the plate.

Luisa’s eyes lit up. “Thank you so much.”

Rose nodded at the waiter as he stepped back with a warm smile, and Luisa wasted no time grabbing a pastry and taking a bite, letting out a nearly obscene moan. “So good,” she said, closing her eyes.

“Do you know what ‘beignet’ means in French?” Rose said, her eyes twinkling.

Luisa shook her head. 

“Donut,” Rose replied. 

A wide smile split Luisa’s face. “So they just gave us powdered donuts for our anniversary?” 

“They did,” Rose said, reaching across to wipe sugar from the side of Luisa’s mouth. 

“They weren’t kidding about Disney magic were they?,” Luisa replied. 

Rose laughed. “Apparently not.”

* * *

The two women burst through the door, mouths locked together, hands grasping desperately. Luisa kicked the door shut and wasted no time as she slammed the taller woman back against it and dropped to her knees. 

“We’re going to miss the fireworks,” Rose panted. 

“No, we aren’t,” Luisa responded as she yanked the other woman’s jeans down her legs. “This is what we do during the fireworks. Or have you forgotten?” 

Rose’s witty response died in her throat as Luisa leaned forward, not bothering to pull her underwear off, simply shoving it to the side impatiently, and pressing her mouth against her. Pushing herself back against the door to stay standing Rose unleashed several long, loud moans and Luisa pulled back with a grin. 

“Rose, this is a family friendly place, remember? Keep it down,” she said, her eyes sparkling. The other woman glared at her and tangled her fingers in her hair, pulling her head back toward where she needed her. Luisa consented only when she saw Rose bring her hand up to cover her own mouth. 

Rose had known the moment they walked out of Club 33 that they weren’t going to be seeing the fireworks that night. Luisa’s hands had taken on a possessive edge as they slid around her waist, and she had looked at her with dark, lidded eyes that promised nothing but pleasure. With a flutter in her chest Rose had taken Luisa’s hand and led her skillfully from the park, grateful Luisa had insisted they stay at one of the resort hotels. They had made it as far as the hotel elevator before they gave up trying to keep their hands off of each other. 

Luisa pulled one of Rose’s legs over her shoulder as she redoubled her efforts between the taller woman’s legs and Rose bit down on the fingers covering her own mouth, tightening the others in Luisa’s hair. Looking up Luisa met Rose’s eyes as she used her tongue to write her own name across the other woman’s center. The hunger in Luisa’s eyes was too much for Rose and she rushed across the edge, bucking against the door and drawing blood from the fingers between her teeth.

Rose’s knees buckled and Luisa let her tumble down onto her, using her own body to cushion her fall. 

“Fuck,” Rose breathed out. 

Luisa murmured her assent, pushing her hands up under the other woman’s top and pulling it over her head, undoing her bra and throwing it carelessly across the room. The other woman had yet to catch her breath when Luisa rolled them over and pinned her to the floor with her hands and her hips. 

“Now that we’ve got that first one out of the way, I can take my time,” she said, her eyes dark. “You did say we could do whatever I wanted for our anniversary – well Disneyland was part one.” 

Rose bucked up into her and Luisa grinned wickedly. 

“I don’t have to share you with anyone today,” Luisa said, grinding her hips down into the woman beneath her possessively. “Not anymore. I can have you for as long as I want and, believe me, I’m going to.” 

A shiver went through Rose’s body at the other woman’s words, and Luisa leaned in and bit Rose’s neck sharply before kissing her way up to her ear. 

“You’re mine,” she husked. Rose’s wide eyes met hers and Luisa stared unflinchingly back at her. Rose nodded slowly.

With a smirk, Luisa added, “That wasn’t a question.” 

At that moment fireworks lit up the sky outside their window, the colors flashing brightly across them. Rose tilted her head back to see them.

“Happy anniversary,” she whispered after a moment.

“Happy anniversary,” Luisa replied, her eyes focused not on the fireworks, but on the woman under her. Rose shifted her head to look back Luisa above her. Emotions flitted across Luisa’s face – an unsteady stream of happiness, love, sadness, and pain; her eyes took on an unfocused, faraway look, her forehead wrinkling slightly.

“Come back,” Rose whispered, running her fingers across her face, smoothing away the lines. 

Luisa’s eyes snapped back into focus, and Rose leaned up to kiss her gently. When she pulled back the warmth and light so inherent to Luisa had returned, and so had the need in her eyes. Without another word, Luisa took Rose’s lips in a bruising kiss.

The fireworks continued to burst outside their window, but the women paid them no mind, lost in each other, both fully aware that though these moments were no longer stolen, they had cheated some kind of fate to find them.

 


End file.
